felixthecatfandomcom-20200214-history
Land of Zill
The Land of Zill is a dangerous and forebidden country in the magically and technologically-advanced world of Oriana, home to its natives known as Zillians and now ruled over by the mad Duke of Zill. The Land of ZIll itself is vast and wild with all sorts of creepy places and nightmarish dangers and strange creatures. Between the Land of Zill and its neighboring country the Kingdom of Oriana is a darkened mountainous region with a waterfull known as the Impasse. Within that land is a treacherous forest full of Head-Hunters, a magnifcent carnival that is the land's grand "tourist attraction" and favorite them park called the Fantastic Circus, a dank swamp, and the land's only one city that is a technogolically-advanced town called Progress City where the Cylinders are created and manufactured. History The Land of Zill is a vast wilderness with a haunted forest, tall mountains, treacherous swamps and decrepit caves. It was once used as a former prison, a place of punishment for centuries by the human Orianians for the most descipable criminals and traitors, though the human-like Orianians who were despised by the group of another fellow Orianians, the Zillains who call this place home. Years ago, a disfigured, renegade scientist who swore revenge on the royal family of Oriana, was banished to the Land of Zill beyond the Impasse where he was confronted by its people who thought he was a god because of his mechanical and inhuman appearance and they bowed to him, swearing their alligence. That scientist was be forever become the Zillians' first king by the name "Duke of Zill". Although they thought he was trying to help them, but the Duke was using them to built him an army of robots called Cylinders to take over all of Oriana and to have his vengeance. Since his hostile takeover on the namesake country of Oriana and the capture of the dimension's true leader, Princess Oriana, the Duke of Zill placed her in the Zillians' favorite carnival known as the Fantastic Circus run by the tacky Wack Lizardi. When Felix the Cat after his sudden departure from Earth, rescued Princess Oriana with the help of a few of the local Orianians, Pim and the Mizzards, escaped the Fantastic Circus which crumbled and ended in an amazing and wild magic bubble act which Felix uses to get away with his new friends and also his familier friends The Professor and Poindexter who traced his signal and followed him into another dimension. The heroes caefully made their way through the local Zillians' local city known as Progress City, a small metropolis that is also used as a manufacturing factory for building Cylinders, and finally the made their trek across the perilious landscape of the Land of Zill and helped Princess Oriana return to the tarnished royal castle within her beloved country and confronted her evil uncle who sought after the "Book of Ultimate Power", the legendary magic tome in all the world of Oriana known as the Book of Oriana. After Felix and his friends defeated the Duke of Zill and overthrow his minions including the Master Cylinder that is the "heart and brain" of the Cylinder army, the Zillians who occuppied the cities and lands in the Orianian countryside, retreated back to their homeland of Zill. Gallery Zill.JPG|Vultures and search lights used to make up the name of the Land of Zill. Progress City.JPG|Progress City, the Land of Zill's only one city used to manufracture the Cylinder robots. Fantastic Circus of Zill.JPG|The Fantastic Circus, the main "tourist attraction" in the Land of Zill. Land of Zill.JPG|Pim shows the newcomer Felix the Land of Zill including its main town Progress City. Ruined Fantastiz Circus of Zill.JPG|The crumbled Fantastic Circus after Felix and his friends escaped. Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms